vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadfael Dacus
Cadfael Dacus (born 26 August 237 in Caergadwalader, State of Corwn) has been the third Grand Minister of the kingdom of Kemedal since 22 February 317. Dacus was the longtime leader of the Plaid Ddemocrataidd (PD, Democratic Party) from 274 to 296, and although others succeeded him after Kemedalian independence, he was asked to return as leader after a short but violent leadership crisis shook the party in early 316. Under Dacus's leadership, the PD won the elections of January 317 and Dacus became Grand Minister of a coalition government that also includes the Progressive Democrats (PBD) and the liberals (PRh). Early years and education Cadfael Dacus was born as the second son of banker Ieuan Dacus and Rhiannon Prys. His youth was - as he himself put it once - 'uneventful', despite the death at 14 of his older brother Ieuan jr. who drowned in the river Sioned. Dacus had a hard time keeping up at school, and he was only barely accepted at the prestigeous university of Bala where he studied history and economics. His results at university were however much better than his secundary school grades would have suggested and he graduated summa cum laude in 262. Professional life and PD membership Already as a student, Cadfael Dacus had become a member of the Democratic Party. After graduation he started to work at a local newspaper in Bala, but soon moved to Aberban, where he got a job as a financial consultant. At the time, a struggle was going on in the Democratic Party between members who wanted the PD to push for independence of the Gronk Empire and other members who wanted to maintain the status quo of Kemedal as an autonomous kingdom within Gronk. Dacus became the most vocal advocate of maintaining the status quo and was able to convince the entire party. He was subsequently elected party leader in 274. In an era where the Gronk imperial leadership was acting increasingly harshly against independence movements, this move is generally considered to have saved the party from being forcefully disbanded. In 296 the Gronk Empire collapsed and Kemedal became a part of the Cooperative Commonwealth of Northern Gronk. A majority within the PD took the opportunity to force a new direction and Dacus was deposed as party leader. The situation in Kemedal became increasingly unstable and when Ansonia declared independence in 299, it forcefully dragged Kemedal with it and tried to annex the country. The PD was in complete disarray and became forbidden under Ansonian rule. Dacus and his family laid low in a village in Llidiard, from where he assisted actively in the independence movement that gained ground as of 301. When Kemedal became independent the following year, the PD was reformed, but Dacus was again put aside as he was 'too much the face of the past'. Despite his age, Dacus took up a teaching position at Bala university. Apart from that, he became nationally well known as a regular guest in the television talkshow Hwyr gyda Chadoc. In 316, the PD was struck by a leadership crisis between the then incumbent leader Elidyr Traearn and his opponent Idwal Ffroedd. The party's central committee asked Dacus to mediate, but when an internal poll suggested that a majority of the members preferred Dacus above Traearn or Ffroedd, the committee asked Dacus to assume leadership again, which he accepted. Family life Cadfael Dacus married Brynmor Pritsiard (240-311) in 269. They have three daughters and one son. Category:Kemedal Category:People